Such suspension systems are used in a wide range of technical configurations. One example of a technical configuration using such a suspension system is the wheel suspension of various vehicles, such as motor vehicles for example. Sprung vehicle seats for utility vehicles, trucks and the like form another example of such a suspension system. Such vehicle seats are typically mounted on the floor of the motor vehicle, wherein this floor or the motor vehicle can be regarded as the second or fixed part. The seat surface of the vehicle seat can in this case be regarded as the first part, which can be acted upon by a mass, namely the weight of a driver. In such seats, often an air spring and optionally a scissors-type frame is provided between the first part or the seat surface and the second part or the vehicle floor or the vehicle mass. The air spring is in this case actively connected between the first part and the second part. Dampers may optionally be provided in addition.
One example of a configuration of the last-mentioned type is known from DE 10 2004 054325 B3. In the configuration proposed therein, the intention is to improve the suspension comfort, for which purpose it is proposed that the height of the seat surface relative to the vehicle floor is detected and the acceleration of the seat surface in the vertical direction is detected. Based on the corresponding measured data, the pressure in the air spring is then varied. In other words, it is proposed in DE 10 2004 054325 B3 to vary the quantity of air provided in the air spring as a function of the vertical acceleration and also the height of the driver's seat surface above the vehicle floor.
DD 220674 A1 discloses an active electrohydraulic vibration damper which, connected in parallel with a spring, is intended to have a damping effect on a vehicle seat.
DD 223835 A1 discloses an adjustment mechanism for a hybrid anti-vibration system with feedback of the absolute speed of the object, which can be used for seats and in which the acceleration is taken into account.
DE 601 21688 T2 discloses an active seat suspension system for a seat which is carried by a scissors-type frame above a seat substructure. Here, a hydraulic piston and an air cushion are provided between the seat and the substructure. The quantity of air in the constant-volume air cushion is controlled by a compressor and by a venting system. The configuration comprises an acceleration sensor and also a seat position sensor, the measured values from which are taken into account by an electronic control unit (ECU) when actuating the compressor and venting air.